


Sinking Sobriety

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought that the tingling on her tongue and the warmth in her belly was what brought her happiness, but she was wrong and left to sober. A short Casca fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like posting something else, so here's a RP prompt I pulled out from the Abyss! Enjoy!

Casca's first taste of alcohol happened after her initiation into the brotherhood of the Hawks. Before that, she was offered random drinks by some members, but Judeau warned her to be wary of these favors (those individuals had since been “disbanded” from the Hawks by either Griffith or herself). At the point of initiation, the Hawks had been referring to Casca as their “sis”, but still expected her to drink like a man. On that night, squeezed in a tight circle around a campfire, Casca took a big gulp, and…

She couldn't quite explain it, exactly. It felt funny, warm, and confusing all at the same time. After a few moments and few more sips, she felt the urge to do something; she couldn't recall what it was, though.

But the sober part of herself didn’t want to look like a total ass in front of everyone, not after she worked so hard to get their respect. But everyone was expecting a reaction from her - even Griffith - so Casca tried to straighten her face, making herself appear as serious as she could. And when she opened her mouth to speak…

She burped.

Really loudly.

It was probably a joyous evening after that; Casca couldn’t remember when she tried so hard to. All that she remembered was waking up under a snug pile of blankets, thankfully with her clothes from last night still on. She knew that she hadn’t been taken advantage of physically, which relieved her, but the sober (or nearly sober) Hawks took advantage of her fuzzy memories, bringing up things that she couldn’t recollect. Corkus took great pleasure most of all, even saying that she had said things to Griffith.

" **Tell me** what happened last night!" Casca urged, fist clamped at his shirt collar.

Corkus, smug as ever, did not relent. "There's no way you're getting it out of me, you haughty little - "

Casca took pleasure in punching him in his scrawny gut afterward, but she couldn’t live it down for a week. Her fist was almost raw by the time all of the Hawks had “forgotten” that incident.

After that, Casca never allowed herself to become completely intoxicated around her men. Most women are dissuaded from alcohol to maintain their integrity as a woman, but Casca had to maintain her integrity as a commander who was a woman. It was only in the company of Judeau, Pippin, and even Rickert and Corkus that she would allow a tipsiness to come over her, but never so much as to cloud her judgement. Casca couldn't call herself a heavy drinker, anyway.

The only time she ever did drink more than she should have was after Guts left and Griffith was taken away.

On those nights where Casca tried to work up a plan to save Griffith, postponing date after date to set out toward Wyndam, the stress was overbearing.

 _I can't do this_ , she thought to herself. _I need to forget for awhile..._

Casca thought back to her initiation party, of that bittersweet taste on her tongue that aroused her with happiness for almost no reason at all, surrounded by her new friends, her new family.

She turned her head downward. There was a jug in her lonely tent, left there by somebody. She picked it up, uncorked it, and took a tiny swig.

It didn’t stay tiny for long, with the entire content pouring down my throat.

Once more, Casca couldn't remember what happened afterwards, only that she woke up in a far worse state than what she last remembered: head throbbing, senses still in a blur, and a foul tastes in her mouth aside from the alcohol.

Most of all, she was still nowhere near that feeling of happiness, and she was back where she had started.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this is a short prompt from my defunct RP blog. Being a role-playing prompt, it was written in the first person, so I had to tweak it a bit before posting it here. I've been in the mood to write for awhile, and I'm hoping that all of this excitement from the commotion of getting a new chapter, a new anime, and a new game and all of the drama around them will force me to finish "Breakthrough."
> 
> It's so hard toggling my writing when doing a zillion other things though, so please: sit tight and hopefully the contemplation of alternative ending drama nearly three-years in the making will come into fruition!


End file.
